Out Of 140 Life Experinces I've Had 111
by I've Got A Secret
Summary: Has nothing really to do with anything! I might make some one shots out of it later.


I had an asthma attack  
x Smoked A Cigarette  
Smoked A Cigar  
Smoked Weed  
x Kissed A Member Of The Same Sex that includes parents  
x Drank Alcohol  
x Been In Love  
Been Dumped  
Been Fired  
x Been In A Fist Fight  
x Snuck Out Of A Parent's House

Total: 6

Level 2:

x Had Feelings For Someone Who Didn't Have Them Back  
x Been Arrested/Seen Someone You Know Get Arrested  
Made Out With A Stranger  
Gone Out On A Blind Date  
x Had A Crush On An Older Person  
x Skipped School  
Slept With A Co-worker  
x Seen Someone/Something Die

Total: 5

Level 3:

Been On A Plane  
x Thrown Up From Drinking  
x Eaten Sushi  
x Been Snowboarding  
x Met Someone BECAUSE Of Myspace  
x Been Mosh Pitting  
x Taken Pain Killers  
x Love(d) Someone Who You Can't Have  
Been in a BAD relationship

total: 7

Level 4:

x Laid On Your Back And Watched Cloud Shapes Go By  
x Made A Snow Angel  
x Had A Tea Party  
x Flown A Kite  
x Built A Sand Castle  
x Gone Puddle Jumping  
x Played Dress Up  
x Made A Pile Of Leaves  
x Gone Sledding  
x Jumped Into A pile of leaves  
x Cheated While Playing A Game

total: 11

Level 5:

x Been Lonely  
x Fallen Asleep At Work/School  
x Used A Fake/Someone Else's ID  
x Watched The Sun Set/sun rise  
Felt An Earthquake  
Kissed A Snake  
x Been Tickled  
x Been Robbed/Vandalized  
x Robbed Someone  
x Been Misunderstood

total: 8

Level 6:

x Pet A Deer  
x Won A Contest  
x Been Suspended  
x Had Detention  
Been In A Car/Motorcycle Accident

Had/Have Braces  
x Eaten a whole pint of ice cream in one night  
x Had deja vu  
x Danced in the moonlight  
x Hate(d) The Way You Look

total: 8

Level 7:

x Witnessed A Crime  
x Questioned Your Heart  
x Been obsessed with post-it-notes  
x Squished Barefoot Through The Mud  
x Been Lost  
Been To The Opposite Side Of The World  
x Swam In The Ocean  
x Felt Like You Were Dying  
x Cried Yourself To Sleep

total: 8

Level 8:

x Played Cops And Robbers  
x Recently Colored With Crayons/Colored Pencils/Markers  
x Sang Karaoke  
x Done Something You Told Yourself You Wouldn't  
x Made Prank Phone Calls  
x Laughed until some kind of beverage came out your nose  
Kissed In The Rain  
x Written A Letter To Santa Claus  
Been Kissed Under A Mistletoe

total: 7

Level 9:

xWatched the sunset w/ someone you care/cared about  
xBlown Bubbles

x Made A Bonfire On The Beach  
x Crashed A Party  
Have Traveled More Than 5 Days With A Car Full Of People  
x Gone Roller Blading  
x Had A Wish Come True  
x Been Humped By A Monkey  
x Worn Pearls  
x Jumped Off A Bridge

total: 9

Level 10:

x Screamed "Penis"  
Swam With Dolphins  
x Got your tongue stuck to a pole/freezer/ice cube/Popsicle  
x Kissed A Fish  
x Worn The Opposite Sex's Clothes  
x Sat On A Roof Top  
x Screamed At The Top Of Your Lungs  
x Done/ATTEMPTED A One-Handed Cartwheel  
x talked on the phone for more than 6 hours  
x stayed Up All Night

total: 9

Level 11:

x Picked & Ate An Apple Right Off The Tree  
x Climbed A Tree  
x Had/Been In A Tree House  
x Have been/Are scared To Watch Scary Movies alone in a basement  
x Seen a Ghost  
x Have/Had More Then 30 Pairs Of Shoes or Flip Flops  
x gone streaking  
Been to/Visited Someone At Jail  
x Played Chicken  
x Been Pushed Into A Pool With All Your Clothes On

total: 9

Level 12:

x Been Told You're Hot By A Complete Stranger  
Broken A Bone  
x Are/Been Easily Amused  
x Caught A Fish  
x Caught A Butterfly  
x Laughed So Hard You Cried  
x Cried So Hard You Laughed  
x Mooned/Flashed Someone  
x Had someone Moon/Flash You

total: 8

Level 13:

x Cheated On A Test  
x Forgotten Someone's Name  
x Slept Naked  
x French braided someones hair  
x Gone Skinny dipping In A pool  
x Been Kicked Out Of Your House.  
x Rode A Roller Coaster  
x Had A Cavity

total: 8

Level 14:

x Been Used  
x Fell Going Up The Stairs  
x Licked A Cat  
x Bitten Someone  
x Licked Someone  
x Been shot at with a bee bee gun  
Had sex in a field/garden  
x Flattened someones tires  
Drove in a car until it ran out of gas  
x Had five dollars or less and bought something.

Total: 8

Final Total: 111  
Repost Your Results Like This...  
140 Life Experiences. I've Had


End file.
